Discovering Myself
by embersofalice
Summary: What could be more boring than a trip to an ancient egyptian museum? Ryou x Seto x Bakura.


Bakura x Ryou x Kaiba

I was sooo excited for the field trip tomorrow. I mean, what could beat an ancient Egyptian museum! A lot. A whole lot of things can beat that. So, I was in history class, when our teacher said that SHE would be deciding our seat partners on the train. Everyone releases an audible groan, as we know she always separates us from our friends. As she lists of our names, I almost cry out when she says that I will be with Bakura and Kaiba. I think to myself _'oh great. A psychotic maniac and a total jerk. Could tomorrow possibly get worse?!'_

Anyways, the next day I found myself stumbling onto the train, thoroughly loathing the next two hours coming. I eventually find Kaiba and Bakura who are sitting on the outside seats. _'Yup, gonna be an awful day'_ I plop down between them. Kaiba immediately voices his displeasure by saying "you try anything and you're going to be black and blue for a month" It was an obvious threat, but I didn't care. Kaiba's constant threats have never fazed me. The prick never even followed through with half his threats, and even if he tried to hit me, I doubt it would leave a mark. So I respond with "shut your trap asshole, this ride's gonna be a whole lot more miserable for the both of us if you keep threatening me"

Damn CEO's. Always so proud and confident, didn't even care about anyone 'below themselves'. And with that note of sarcasm I move on. With a mood change so severe, one could've thought I was a girl with PMS; I start getting nervous, possibly even afraid, realizing how close the both of them were to me, and the fact that I'm trapped between them for two hours. I also realize that Bakura hadn't even said a word yet. I'm beginning to get genuinely scared for my life. Because when Bakura's not speaking, he's thinking, and when Bakura's thinking, well, that's never good for anyone.

I cover my face with my pure white hair, and shrink down into my seat, wishing that I didn't exist. Bakura finally spoke: "looks like little Ryou here is afraid of a few big boys." He said tauntingly, brushing my hair away from my face. I really hope it's my imagination, but it appears that he's closer to me than before. I could feel the color starting to come to my face, so I turn away from Bakura, only to find Kaiba staring at me intently. "Indeed, he does seem to be afraid, eh Bakura?" At the very sound of his voice I winced, causing him and Bakura to burst out laughing. "Don't be afraid, Ryou darling, we aren't going to hurt you or anything, right Kaiba?"

' _Damn, they probably both see my blush by now'_ As if to confirm that, Bakura rubs my cheek and mocks concern "oh, are you ok, you look like you have a fever" Fuck him. Everyone knows that I'm straight as a ruler, but these two were really starting to make me question that. First off, why the hell am I blushing! _'If they were girls, I would've told already'_ Wait, why did I just think that! What is wrong with me?! Then, as if on cue (again) Kaiba says "let's have a little fun, and try to bend the ruler." I guess that here is where I accepted my situation, and the choices I had. The first was to tell, and the second was to hang on through the ordeal. I don't even know why, but I chose the latter. I was trying to make up my mind while gaping at the two of them when Bakura takes the opportunity to sneak in for a kiss. Before I even knew what was happening his soft lips were on mine and I thought _'wow, someone of his size and strength shouldn't have hands that tender or lips so soft'_ My situation finally came to me and I attempted to pry myself loose, but like I said, he was strong, very strong, and handsomely muscular. _'Wait, handsomely!?'_ I was gasping for breath from my attempts to get away, and Bakura found this the perfect time to slip his tongue into my mouth and start frenching me. The feeling of his tongue moving around, hitting the sensitive spots in my mouth, swirling around my tongue, it was truly breathtaking.

As I was enjoying that, I jolt when I feel ice cold hands slipping up my shirt. I remembered Kaiba, who had been watching me and Bakura the whole time, apparently decided he couldn't resist joining in the fun. As I remember Kaiba, I remember the rest of the train, and I manage to break away from Bakura, but the saliva trail between our lips just served to turn me on. "Aww, come on Ryou, we were having so much fun." He pouts at me, honestly looking really cute while doing so. "But what about the rest of the people?" I whispered in reply, concerned as to if anyone saw what just happened, and I looked around. I was especially thankful when there were no stares or looks in our general direction. "Fine. But after school we are both going to Bakura's house to finish what we started." Kaiba said. "And I suppose that's an order Mr. Seto Kaiba," I respond quirkily. And of course in a sour mood again Kaiba says "You dare call me by my full name again, and I will fuck your brains out." "Oh, and who's there to say I wouldn't like that?" I just felt in the mood to tease him, especially after all the threats he's made to me. "Aww, don't be that way Ryou, please" Bakura begs. "Fine fine, I'll play nice" _'for now'_ I mused in my head.

These two had no idea of the feelings they'd stirred up inside me. Kaiba had brought up lust I never thought I was capable of having. Bakura had stirred my passion, bringing it up so that the next person I kiss, well their knees might go weak. And for some wild reason, I think that person just might be Kaiba. Then I start to worry about how I will explain this to my friends, and I must've been wearing some expression that I was worried because Seto wraps his arm around me and tells me "Don't worry about what they think, only worry about whether or not you are happy" "B-b-but, they're my friends!" "If they judge you for the way you find happiness, then they aren't true friends." "Well, I suppose you're right." "He is." Bakura says as we intertwine our fingers. _'This day might not be so bad after all; in fact, I think it's going to be a perfect day.'_ Then, to ruin everything that I had going, Joey Wheeler had to show up. He was one of my best friends, but he loathed homosexuals. "Oh, hey Ry- wait a sec, what goin' on here?" "Well, uh, I, uh…" I tried to tell him what had happened, but I stuttered so damn much he stopped me before I could say a whole lot. To save time, he just asked the question. "Are you gay, Ryou?" "I-I-I don't really know what I am right now." I was trying to sound as professional as I could about it, but I was failing.

All Joey did was smile sadly. I didn't quite understand why until he said, "Ryou, you know why I always say I hate gay people? Well it was actually more for security than from actual loathing. Because, well, I'm gay myself. I really should apologize and make up with Yugi and Yami." "Wait!" I called after him "why Yugi and Yami?" "Oh you didn't know that they were gay?" "No, I-I just don't pay much attention I guess." "Well, catch ya later!" I turn to Kaiba and Bakura and tell them "I'm gonna follow Joey to find Yami and Yugi. I have a few questions I really need to ask them", then turn on my heels and take off. _'Wow, I can't believe so many of my friends are like me. Now all I need to do is see what Tristan and Tea think of this. Since I already have more than half of my friends' approval, I'm going to follow through with this, I just- It would just be nice to have Tea and Tristan's approval.'_

When I reach Yugi and Yami, Joey has just finished apologizing, and I prepare myself for any possible answer. "Oh, hey Ryou, what's up?" "Well, Yugi, Yami, I just needed to ask you a few questions about, well, discovering myself." "Well, our answers depend on your questions. Ask away." "Well, first of all, would you support my being gay?" "Of course! Who's the lucky guy?" "Guy **s**. And that's my second question. Is it ok for me to have two partners?" "Sure, we see no harm in it, right Yami?" "Right Yugi." "Thanks. That's a relief. Also, what's it like being gay?" "Well, that one's hard to explain, Ryou, but the experience truly lies in who your partner is. Overall, it's normally a wonderful experience unless you're not with the right person. For us, our relationship is more about partnership and being fair and fun. Who are you with? That may be able to help me determine how your relationship might go." "Uh… well I-I-I'm with Bakura and Kaiba" "oh… uh… well… then uh, you, uh, I don't really know. Sorry, I thought you might've been with Joey and someone else, considering that he just confessed to us and apologized for how he had been treating us." "You're not judging me, right, I mean, just since they're your enemies and all." "No, no not at all, you just surprised me. I didn't know that they were gay." "Yeah, I suppose so. Well, I'd better get going. Don't want to be late!" I smiled at them and ran off to find Tea. When I found her, I told her my situation, and thankfully, she approved. Now, to find Tristan…

Once I found him, I asked him about being gay. His response wasn't as good as Tea's. "Bastard! You're gay!" He punches me hard and I fall, but someone caught me. _'What's going on? I feel really dizzy…'_ My thoughts are interrupted by someone else saying "Yeah, so what if he is?" When my sight finally cleared, I figured out that it was Bakura who caught me, and Kaiba standing between me and Tristan. "You two too?!" Tristan exclaims as he realizes that we're a trio, and that it's not just me and Kaiba. "Well, then, Ryou's now off of my friend list, who else?!"

After that whole episode, and Tristan's conniption about me being gay, the rest of the day went fairly smoothly, with a few hugs from Bakura and Kaiba spread throughout the day. I say, besides Tristan, the day went perfectly. After school, the three of us walk to Bakura's house, since I didn't have one, and too many people could barge in on us in Kaiba's mansion. Bakura lived alone in and apartment and his parents didn't even live nearby, so we didn't have to worry about anyone walking in on us. I was starting to get nervous, even though all the girls I had ever dated told me that I was a 'true master of pleasure', but I was still nervous that I wouldn't be able to please my partners. I mean, Kaiba will probably expect only the best out of me, and Bakura, well I don't really know what he'll think. _'What do those girls know anyways, they were all first timers, had never been kissed before, or pleasured. Besides, what do I know about giving a blow job? This is going to be my first time for a change. And I hope I'm not too big for them, I mean, ten and a half inches is a lot for even a girl to take. I'm also nervous… are they going to go down on me? What on earth is going on? I've never been this nervous about going home with anyone. Maybe it's the fact that no one will know where I am or is it that this time I'm with guys? I don't know much right now. All I know is that I'm nervous'_

Kaiba must've noted my concern because he lifts me up bridal style, kisses me softly on the lips, and whispers in my ear: "Don't be afraid, we won't ask too much because it's your first time." I manage to respond "No! I want to go through with anything you want..." I whisper this next part so only Kaiba hears me. "even if it is sex." I see his cheeks flare bright red and wonder if that's even what they intended. Then he smiles lightly and plants a kiss on my cheek. "Even if it is sex…" he repeats softly, only just loud enough for Bakura to hear him. We make it to Bakura's house, and sure enough, it's a nice little apartment, with a fancy kitchen and large bedroom with a bed large enough for four people. Maybe he had sleepovers a lot? There was also a living room with a flat screen TV and two large couches. Again, maybe he had sleepovers a lot?

After looking around, we settle into the bed to start our night. Me and Bakura start kissing again, our tongues twirling around in what felt like a heavenly dance while Kaiba slid his hands up my shirt much more aggressively now, pinching and twisting my nipples. It hurt, but it pleased me more than any blowjob a girl has ever given me. Kaiba plays with my nipples, but then he moves down to the bulge in my pants. "Ohhhh… Kaiba" I moan as he starts rubbing me. Bakura is still managing to kiss me even though I'm writhing like a fish out of water. I almost can't stand the pleasure of both of them working on me at once. Then I realize how little I'm doing to pleasure them, so I start trying to dominate the kiss, and eventually win. I move my tongue around his as sensually as I possibly could, with Kaiba rubbing me and all. A gasp escapes his lips, and I internally smile, thinking that I'm doing a pretty good job if he's gasping. I break off for a breath, and notice that Bakura's blushing hard, and also looking drunk in general. _'If he's looking drunk, then I'm definitely doing a good job. Well, I suppose this will make up for my inexperience in the realm of gay sex. I really hope it's as easy as doing it with girls.'_

When I go back in for another kiss, Kaiba stops me by putting his finger in my mouth. I start to turn a bit red as he pulls me around, very aware of the fact that we haven't kissed yet. A piece of his chestnut hair falls into his face, and before he gets the chance to blow it away, I move in and brush it back behind his ear. He starts blushing again; only harder than before if that's possible. _'Damn, he looks really cute when he's blushing.'_ I couldn't help myself anymore as I moved in for our first kiss. Rather soon, I found myself easily dominating the kiss, mostly because of how much experience I had over him. I briefly wondered if he had ever kissed before. Soon, even sooner than Bakura had, soft moans were starting to escape his lips. This might've been my imagination, but I thought I felt my pants getting tighter. I started rubbing him a little, not really sure what to do, but when his back arched in pleasure, I knew I was doing something right. I soon found myself bending over him, holding his back up, to maintain the kiss. His moans were really starting to turn me on. When we both break off for air, Bakura grabs me around the waist and pulls me down onto the bed, unzipping my pants as he did so. _'Well, this is going to be embarrassing. I hope that they at least explain something to me before we do this. Or that I'm on the bottom. That should be easy enough.'_ As if answering my prayer, after he's done undressing me, and is undressed himself, he flips me over so that I'm lying on my stomach. Then, he teases me by touching my ass, rubbing his dick on me, and just placing it at my ass's opening, and acting like he was going to change his mind. Then, when I was least expecting it, he rams his dick into my ass, and I almost shout from surprise.

It hurt, but was pleasurable, more so than the kisses, more than the touching, even more than the nipple twisting Kaiba gave me. The other thing was that my ass felt like it was stretched out really wide. I found myself wondering how large his cock really was. I didn't get to see it when he pulled me down, so I was really curious. Then it starts getting even more pleasurable, and my dick starts twitching. "Ohhh, Bakura…" I find myself moaning again. _'Damn, he's good at this. Wonder where he learned how to do it so good.'_ I start clutching the bed sheet, the pleasure becoming so intense that I was having uncontrollable muscle spasms. I knew that I would cum soon. I start a little when I feel Kaiba's presence next to me. Bakura starts shouting "Ohhh, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum!" Then, Kaiba starts pinching my nipples again, and that was all it took. "Ahhhh!" Me and Bakura scream in unison, coming at the same exact moment. He left his load inside of me, while mine went everywhere. We hear Kaiba release a long sigh, and somehow I know that he came at the same moment as me and Bakura did. "Th-tha-that was a-amazing." I manage to stutter out. I look over at Kaiba, who I must say looks damn sexy when he's naked and smile, knowing that we hadn't left him out. I turn over, and curl up to Kaiba, and I feel Bakura wrapping around me and placing an arm on Kaiba. _'What a perfect day. I couldn't ask for any more than this.'_ After thinking this, I fell asleep.

The next day went by fairly quickly until swim time. Of course, Tristan just had to be with my class for that period, but so were Kaiba and Bakura. But, they're always allowed to skip class, so I'm very surprised when I see them walk in. I mean, I know that they're both in their clothes but still, I'm surprised that they even came in. They both sat at the bench near the shallow end, while I prepared to dive in at the deep end. I didn't notice Tristan come over until the last second when he hit me over the head, knocking me out, and pushed me off the side into the pool to drown. Although I didn't know this at the time, being passed out and all, almost instantly Kaiba sprang up, runs to the deep end and dives into the twelve foot deep water to save my sorry ass from drowning. He's a surprisingly good swimmer, considering the fact that he always skips class. I mean he had to be to dive into twelve foot deep water, get me from the bottom, and swim up without losing his breath.

I woke up to the faces of Kaiba and Bakura, and almost freaked out, wondering what they might have done in front of the whole class, but then I realize that I'm in Bakura's apartment, and I calm whatever other worries I may have had. This place was already starting to feel like home to me. I didn't want to go back to the streets, especially after all that has happened here. Just thinking about last night, I start blushing. In the end, the first words I say after just waking up from being passed out for god knows how long are "Can I move in with you Bakura?" He replies, "Sure, sweetheart, me and Kaiba discussed that while you were out. We're all going to move in together." And thus began my life with Bakura and Kaiba.


End file.
